True Autumn:
by Tyki-Pon
Summary: Sure, bein yelled at every day by ya parents is fun. So is getting yelled at by a bunch o' freaks. Greatly. You can understan', right?" Despite the lack of effect going into it, everyone understood the sarcasm.


**Title:** _.:True Autumn:._

Akimoto- True Autumn

Kumiko- Eternal Beautiful Child

**Pairing:** _Probably AizenxOC or ShinjixOC_

**Rating:** _T+ (Older Teen For Dialouge, Violence, Language yatata..)_

**Disclaimer:** _Despite my offerings of cookies and toe nail clippings, my wish of owning Bleach has not come true.. Yet._

**Spoilers, you ask? Aha! Many there be. In this story, there will be spoilers from Bleach episode 209 and above. If you like spoilers like me, then have fun.**

**Description:** _"Sure, bein yelled at every day by ya parents is fun. So is getting yelled at by a bunch o' freaks. Greatly. You can understan', right?" Despite the lack of effect going into it, everyone understood the sarcasm._

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

--_Nightmare_-

---111 Years before current war/storyline.---

* * *

---

Ichimaru Gin stood in an open field over the body of the former 3rd seat of the 5th squad, his zanpaktou, Shinsou, covered in an overly-decent amount of blood, belonging to the man before him. "Wonderful." A shinigami stepped in through the darkness. You're even better than what I have heard. What did you think of the third seat?" A man's voice said through the darkness of night. Gin's smile grew a bit.

"Not good at all! Aint even worth mentionin'." Aizen Sousuke stepped out into the moonlight.

"I see. Glad to hear it."

---

"Don't even bother. I'm not going to do the work even if you send it to me! Craphead!!" Hiyori stamped her foot and threw the containers onto the floor and watched as they shattered into small, delicate pieces. Mayuri just sighed.16

"I do believe you work under me while we are in this building. So go replace those containers immediatly, we don't need any screwups." He turned around and looked at a vial that was hung up on a rack with a greenish liquid inside of it.

"Tch! Kisuke! Where the hell are ya?!" Footsteps came from a close distance and a door openedn, revealing Kisuke with a body hanging limp on his back.

"Yeah? What's the problem? And keep it down. I haven't slept much lately." He rubbed his eye with his free hand as he strode into the room.

"Do something about this jerk! Ya did a sucky job at trainin 'I'm!" Hiyori stopped for a second and pointed to the body hanging limp on his back. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? Its an artificial body. They think people in the Rukongai are disappearing because they lost the ability to maintain their human form." He waved the hand of the body. "If that's true, then maybe they won't vanish if we put their dissinegrating bodies into a seperate humanoid vessel." He turned to look at the body, then Hiyori. "So I'm developing artificial bodies like this to be their new vessels." Hiyori stood in disbelief.

"You're.." There was footsteps and a knock at the door. She turned in the direction. "Huh?"

"Excuse me! I'm 6th seat Toudou Gizaeimon from the 9th squad! Is Captain Urahara Kisuke-dono from the 12th squad available? I've come with a request from the 9th squad's captain, Muguruma Kensei."

---

"I see. I understand the situation. Ill select someone immediatly and send them over tonight." The 6th seat nodded and ran out, his destination only known to Kisuke and Hiyori.

"Well then, could you go check it out for me, Hiyori?"

---

"Emergency Captain's Meeting will commence immediatly!"

Akimoto Kumiko ran across the hallway of the 1st squad's barracks, wondering what all the commotion was about, not really caring that much. Her pitch black hair flowing ontop of her captains coat was unusual for the fact that the roots were mixed with a bit of blonde as well, so the top of her head was contradicting what her black hair said about her. She liked it that way. Unusual was regular among the squads anyway. The only normal-looking people are Unohana and Kisuke. Everyone else, not as much. She stopped before the squad 1 door, and opened it, showing all the captains. All except Urahara Kisuke. Looking around, she walked toward her spot in the lines, next to Ukitake Juushiro. A few minutes later, the door flung open showing the missing captain, Urahara Kisuke.

"You're late, Urahara Kisuke!" Bellowed the Captain General. Silence other than Kisuke's panting filled the room.

"Please, Let me go!" All of the glares turned to him.

"You may not."

"My Vice-Captain is heading over there right now! I-"

"Kisuke!" All eyes moved from Urahara to Yoruichi. Kisuke took a step back, surprised. "You're embarrassing yourself!Get your act together! You ordered you Vice-Captain to go, didn't you?" She held her head up. "Don't you think acting this way would be insulting to her?!" Kyoraku walked up to him.

"Cmon, don't just stand there. Get in line." He led Kisuke to a spot next to him.

"As I was saying," Yamamoto cleared his voice. "Captain Ootoiiboshi Roujurou of the 3rd squad, Captain Hirako Shinji of the 5th squad, and Captain Aikawa Love of the 7th squad... The three of you shall go and investigate the area. Captain Shihoin Yoruichi will stay on guard until orders are given. The rest of you will stand guard as well until further notice. Except for you, Akimoto." She perked her head up.

"Yes, my General?"

"You are the Soul Society family's current eir. No need for such address. Back to the problem at hand, you will stay on the sidelines, collect data, and send by Hell Butterfly until needed. I have a feeling that this is not going to be an easy battle and we need all of the information we can collect. Dismissed." She bowed and pushed up her glasses before walking off.

"Hai."

---

---Near the campsite--

"Shit!" Hiyori dodged attacks from the giant figure in front of her. The next attack almost hit her but was blocked by a man who jumped in front of her. "Shinji?"

"You idiot! Why aintcha drawin' your katana?" She pouted and turned away.

"You idiot... Like I could..." The moon came out from the dark clouds and showed the figure in front of them what it looked like. Shinji's eyes widened in shock.

"You're.." Kumiko looked from behind the trees while hiding her Reitsu. She began to tremble.

"No way.. K-Kensei?! B-but how?!"

* * *

**End of "Nightmare" Chapter: 1**

---

**A/N: I hope its good x-x Please, review! Or I will send Domo on yo behind .**


End file.
